Her
by HauntedPurgatory
Summary: I don’t know why she does it. Why she follows me around. Her and the other insurance girl. And I don’t know why I let them."
1. Elle

I don't know why she does it. Why she follows me around. Her and the other insurance girl. And I don't know why I let them.  
  
She trotted beside me, taciturn and tense. Her shoulders were slightly hunched, and then I had realized that we'd been walking for miles. Her breaths were slightly ragged, but she inhaled and exhaled through her nose to hide it.  
  
"I say we take a break!" I beamed at her.  
  
"But Mr. Vash, the town's only a few miles away! Don't you need to check up on Knives?" The other girl walked up in long strides; she had the advantage of height.  
  
I glanced at the smaller girl. She blinked as she kicked the sand.  
  
"He can wait. It's not like he's going to blow it up." I plopped onto the ground.  
  
The taller girl looked at me as if I were insane. I couldn't agree with her more. "You shouldn't be sarcastic like that. What if he does?"  
  
I shrugged. "He's probably there to buy something to eat."  
  
She sighed and sat down beside the other girl. I looked up into the azure sky. There were a few strands of clouds here and there. Not all too exhilarating.  
  
"Meryl, you look a little flushed. . ." The taller girl put her hand over the other girl's forehead. "You're running a fever!"  
  
The shorter girl waved her hand to dismiss the issue and stood up. "Let's go." She muttered.  
  
I pushed myself up from the ground and stretched. "Alrighty dighty," I looked back at the two of them as I started walking. "You guys okay?"  
  
The short one nodded and the other sighed. "After we find Knives we need to go to the apothecary."  
  
I smiled. "Of course." I watched as the shorter one scrambled up to my side. It was so childlike that it was cute. Yes, I just said cute.  
  
"It's okay," she said softly. "I don't need anything."  
  
I looked at her. I don't know how to explain it, but she looked miserable and pallid. Flushed too, if that makes any sense. I shook my head. "If you're sick, you need medicine."  
  
She paused. "It'll be out of your way, and I feel fine. . ." She said finally.  
  
I sighed and shrugged. There was no point arguing with her. She was the most adamant person I knew.  
  
We continued for another ten minutes, and then she started to fall behind. At first, I slowed my pace. She continued to lag farther until she bent over to breathe with elongated and labored breaths.  
  
I stopped and waited. Thinking for a minute, I finally asked, "Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
She looked up with a disgusted face.  
  
"Just wondering. . ." I laughed nervously and turned away. "You're probably too heavy anyways. . ."  
  
I then heard the thud of footsteps and felt a huge pang in the side of my head. I rubbed it as I saw her huffing forward.  
  
***  
  
We reached the town in about half an hour. We found Knives in double that time.  
  
He was sitting in a little noodle restaurant. . . eating noodles. . . tranquilly. . .  
  
Meryl decided to accompany me to the bank. Bad idea.  
  
So we went and withdrew about three hundred double dollars. As we walked back, I noticed a group of men following us surreptitiously.  
  
"Hey Meryl. . ." I looked at her from the corner of my eye.  
  
"Yes?'  
  
"Maybe you should go ahead and find Knives and Millie. I forgot something. It'll only take a minute. . ."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No. . . go back. . ."  
  
She looked at me confused. "Why?"  
  
I glanced around and saw a glint from the sun from something in the hands of one of the men. That was no good.  
  
"Just go!" I pushed her roughly aside as the men began their chase.  
  
I saw her stand hurt and shocked as she watched the horde of men after me. Then, I saw one of them grab her wrist.  
  
They chased me into an alley and fanned out. They revealed their weapons, and without a word, the attack came from the left.  
  
I dodged the first few without ease, and I realized that this wasn't the normal crowd of pissed villagers and their pitchforks. They were fast: really fast.  
  
The first hit also came from the left. From what I saw, it was a knife. I drew out my gun and fired, hitting my attacker in the shoulder.  
  
There were roughly twenty of them, all attacking with the skill of a Gung Ho Gun.  
  
I saw her reach for her derringers without luck. She had left her cape back at the hotel in the other town. She scanned for any sort of weapon, and she found a stick.  
  
I'll be the first to say that this wasn't the stereotypical sort of alley. No trash cans, no black cats. It was just secluded. I guess the stick wasn't too bad of a find.  
  
She rushed in and started hitting whomever she could. Wham! A shot on my arm came from the right. It's what I get for not paying attention. I shot back, hitting the man in the leg. I focused my attention back on Meryl.  
  
She was now coughing and hunched over, the stick dropped from her hands.  
  
I started shooting at the men around her. Two of them went down with minor injuries. She looked up with apologetic eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and pointed above my head. That's where everything got dizzy and dark, and where something buried into my stomach. I collapsed.  
  
***  
  
I woke up with grogginess, trying to sit. My stomach wouldn't let me as a pain shot through my torso. I groaned and lay back down.  
  
There was no question; I was in a hospital room. I heard a door slowly open and close.  
  
A nurse. I asked her how I got here.  
  
She was surprised that I was awake. "You've been asleep for two days," she said. She then shook her head. "Anyways, a woman carried you here. I asked her what happened to the two of you. You, sir, had knife and gun wounds all over your body. She said you were attacked. Then I asked how the two of you managed to escape. That's when she fainted from exhaustion and her injuries. But honestly, we never get trouble in this town. It's very unfortunate that it happened to you folks."  
  
I winced. Meryl. How had she. . .? "You said she carried me?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "Yes. Well, more like dragged you on her shoulder. But for such a small stature, and with those wounds. . ."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
The nurse frowned. "I'm not so sure." She paused. "Now, if you'll excuse me. . ." She then walked to the door and left.  
  
I closed my eyes with fatigue. All I could dream about was Meryl.  
  
***  
  
It must have been midnight. I saw the door open and close with a deliberate tenderness.  
  
Meryl. In the dim light, I saw much of her fragile body wrapped with bandages, blood seeping through them. She stumbled over to my bed.  
  
"Meryl. . . what are you doing here. . .?" Was all I could manage to whisper to her.  
  
She cocked her head. "To make sure you were okay. . ." She sat on her knees beside my bed and twisted the wrinkles on her shirt with her hands. I could tell she was nervous.  
  
I smiled and, with much pain, sat up. I groaned and held my stomach. "Sorry. . ." I muttered.  
  
"No, no, please don't move!" She looked at me with pained eyes. "You were shot in the stomach."  
  
I shook my head and climbed down beside her. "Vash. . ." She murmured. "You should rest. . ."  
  
I smiled. "It's okay. I feel much better anyways. Knowing that you're okay. . ."  
  
I saw her flush in the moonlight.  
  
I sighed. I couldn't lie to my curiosity; I wanted to know what had happened. I asked her.  
  
She smiled and took my hand into both of hers. Closing her eyes, she brought it to her cheek.  
  
I was surprised. It wasn't much of an answer, but I felt the numbness melting, and I embraced her. Another sort of numbness took over my body as her body leaned against mine. I've never felt anything like it before. But it made me happy, and that's all I cared about. 


	2. Il

I don't really remember what happened. I just kind of fell asleep. But when I woke she was gone. It was sunset of the next day, at least I think.   
  


I climbed back onto my bed with some strenuous effort. As I sat there, Millie burst in.  
  


"Oh, Mr. Vash! You're awake!! Thank God!!!" She cried as she ran to my bed, throwing her arms around me.   
  


Now, don't get me wrong, I loved the sentimentality. But I think she forgot the "injured" part of my situation.  
  


Luckily, she quickly realized. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry!" She let go abruptly and put on an apologetic smile. "Well, how are you?"  
  


"Good," I leaned back against the wall. "Considering that I've just survived two attacks over the course of the past three days..." I added, smiling.  
  


She raised an eyebrow, "What...? OHHHH...." She scratched the back of her head. "Ah, I almost forgot!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of chocolate.  
  


Mmmm...chocolate.... I grinned. SCORE, she's going to FEED ME.  
  


She handed me the box hastily. I was about to open it when she slapped my hand away. "Vash! That's for Meryl! Could you give it to her? I've been in this hospital for the past three days, and I really need to get back to work in the other town." She headed to the door.  
  


"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" I asked, obviously disappointed.  
  


She looked at me strangely. "Meryl's still comatose."  
  


***  
  


I sat in my bed, utterly addled. Millie's words stuck to my head. "Meryl's still comatose." What the hell was that supposed to mean? She wasn't! She was just here the other night... I saw her; I felt her... I traced my right hand with a finger; I could still elicit her touch.   
  


I heard the door creak open, and I looked up. Knives.  
  


He walked toward me, and I could feel his stare above me.  
  


"Don't say anything," I muttered.  
  


I saw him smirk. "Oh, there's quite no need for words..."  
  


I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Knives, I couldn't protect her. She had to protect me! And now look at the state she's in..."  
  


"I said that nothing needed to be said. The whole situation is hilarious."  
  


I glared at him. "Hilarious?"  
  


"Yeah, she saved you. It's pathetic and funny. Period."  
  


I shook my head. I didn't feel the need to perpetuate a pointless argument with a sardonic idiot.   
  


"There's something else on your mind," he said.  
  


"Yeah. Can you read it or do you feel the need to hear it orally?"  
  


"I already know what it is."  
  


"Yeah? Well, do you have any, uh, explanation for it?"  
  


"Nope. Nothing in your comprehension spectrum, at least."  
  


The door suddenly burst open as the doctor stormed in. "Mr. Vash, sorry to disturb you," he said, apparently agitated. "But your friend is missing."  
  


I was confused. "Missing?"  
  


He sighed. "She's disappeared. There's no possible way that she could have walked in that condition. She had to have been carried."  
  


"You think she was kidnaped?"  
  


He shrugged. "It was either a stealthy kidnap or a stealthy escape. Of course, an escape is completely illogical."   
  


I stood up. "Uh doc, I think I'll go take a walk. I need to clear my head..."  
  


He nodded hesitantly. "But you can't be out there for more than an hour. You're in no condition..."  
  


I grabbed my coat and slipped it over my hospital robes. "Right..."  
  


I turned to Knives. "Be good," I said, winking.  
  


He rolled his eyes, and I felt my pocket for a gun.  
  


***  
  


After searching the outskirts of town, I walked across four miles of desert. Finally, crossing a sand dune, I saw them.  
  


From the dim light, I could see that there were more of them now, maybe fifty or so, all surrounded around a white heap. Meryl. Her small body was wrapped in a white, flowing dress. Those bastards dressed her like she was some play doll! She was lying on the ground, unmoving. I felt a sudden surge of anger course through my body.  
  


"Vash..." One of them took a step forward. "Vash the Stampede."  
  


I looked at him. His face was hidden by a large, worn, black leather hat. His gun flashed in the twilight.  
  


"What does this woman mean to you?" He asked in a low voice.  
  


I was silent. What did she mean to me? Nothing he would understand. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I understood entirely. What the hell kind of a question was that anyways?  
  


He nodded slightly, and a man behind him aimed his gun.  
  


A gunshot rang through the desert. They had shot her in the shoulder.  
  


Naturally, I was infuriated. I raised my gun, only to find fifty pointing straight back at me.   
  


"What the hell are you guys? An anti-Vash cult!?" I screamed.  
  


They looked at each other.  
  


"As a matter of fact..." the first man began.  
  


And then I went all out.   
  


Sure, I still had Rem's philosophy of "killing equals bad." But it was a hell of a messy gun fight. And of course I wouldn't have survived without taking at least two more shots.  
  


The leader had fled, giving me a smile before flooring his Jeep into the open sand.   
  


I sprinted to her side and propped her against my body. I ached all over, but it was nothing compared to how I felt as I watched her flinch at my touch and shiver as the desert night blanketed all.  
  


I tore off my coat, and I wrapped it as best as I could around her. Her shivering slightly abated. I picked her up and began walking when I felt her snuggle against me.   
  


A tear slid down her pallid face as her body started to vibrate. She was crying. Hurting. Badly. And there was nothing I could do about it. I set her down in the sand and took her into my arms, slowly rocking back and forth.  
  


Her arms were limp; her hair quaggy. Suddenly, I felt something gingerly grip my back.   
  


She leaned her head against my shoulder. I rested my chin on her head. And we stayed this way until I heard the rumbling of a car and felt a cold metal in the back of my head.  
  


"Well, well, well...how are you going to get out of this predicament, Vash the Stampede? How are you going to get out of this one?"

  
  



	3. Commencement

I felt her grip tighten, and something moist pervaded into my coat where her face was buried.   
  


"...dark....cold...." she muttered faintly.  
  


"What?" I attempted to stand.  
  


"Stay right where you are." The man pushed the gun harder against my head. Bastard.  
  


"...better to sleep..." she lifted her head. "It would... go away..."  
  


"Meryl, you're, um, speaking incoherently," I murmured.  
  


She was silent.  
  


In the corner of my eye, something white glistened in the sunlight. And in that moment was a blinding flash of light. For an epoch I was trapped. In this feeling of nothingness. Yeah, I know; this sounds like a load of bull. But it wasn't. I was immobile... and alone. Alone again. God I hated that. Now I was getting maudlin. I needed a drink.  
  


When I woke up, I saw flowing cascades of white. Her dress. She was kneeling in front of me, holding the attacker's palm. Where the two extremities touched was glowing.   
  


"M-Meryl...?" I struggled to sit up. Damn! My stomach hurt like nobody's business.  
  


Her eyes were closed, and her body was tense.  
  


I gently reached to touch her shoulder, and her eyes suddenly shot open. She released his hand and turned back to look at me. All I could see were this pair of nigrescent eyes; empty and void of life. The passages to nothingness closed, and she vacillated forward. I caught her and shook my head. What the hell was going on!?  


I looked at the man. Had she killed him? His chest rose and descended slowly. So he was okay.  
  


But still... if she hadn't killed him... what the hell was she doing?  
  


I wrapped one arm around her knees and the other around her shoulders, somehow managing to stand up. I glanced toward the man one last time, just to make sure he wasn't dying or anything.  
  


As I walked over to him, something caught my eye. A feather. In the middle of the sultry desert. Again, what the hell?   
  


Kneeling down, I extended one hand to touch it. Was it tangible, or was it a mirage?  
  


It must have been a mirage. It disintegrated into evanescence upon contact.   
  


"Vash..." she said weakly, eyes closed.  
  


I looked down at her. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  


"Put me down."  
  


"Wha-?"  


"Put me down." Her voice was firmer this time but still flaccid.  
  


"I-I don't think so..."  
  


"Vash, you better as hell bring me next to that man."  
  


"Why? What in Pete's sake is going on!? Answer that first!"  
  


"VASH!" She screeched with surprising vigor. Her eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed, and fists balled; I knew that for a second, she was no longer a stranger.  
  


Laughing nervously, I placed her next to the man. She laboriously sat up on her knees, taking the man's hand into hers once again.  
  


"Meryl...?" I whispered hesitantly.  
  


A soft glow emanated slowly through their intertwined fingers. She didn't answer.  
  


The glow grew in intensity. "Meryl...!?"  
  


She ignored me. Like I wasn't there at all. Like the fear was indistinct. Like she wasn't living; like she was drowning in her own encasement.  
  


Her color was draining while the man's face grew more sanguine. His other hand twitched; his eyes fluttered. She finally let go, and the man was slowly regaining his senses.  
  


She turned to me, wan and sickly, but smiling. "I dunno what I did," she said faintly, hardly audible. "But I needed to do it." Sighing, she lay back asleep in the sand.   
  


Sleep always seemed so ethereal. So intangible, so evasive. And when the finality of repose comes, you're just not ready. It's too long. Forever is too long. I looked at her. Well, forever was hypothetical. Forever was too stoic, too callous; that's why it's not fun to think about it. Just give me "now", and I'd be perfectly fine with that.  


Her sleep seemed completely unnatural. So livid. I reached to touch her when she began to speak.

  
  


"Carry him to the hospital," she murmured.

  
  


"What about you!?"

  
  


"I'll wait for you," she paused. "Like I always do."

  
  


I stared at her. "You promise?"

  
  


The ends of her lips curved into a wry smile. "Funny how you're the one asking this time. I promise."

  
  


"You look a lot worse than him though..."

  
  


"Trust me, I'm not."

  
  


"You're sure?"

  
  


"Positive. And don't leave or come back until you're ready. You're still injured. Sorry."

  
  


"Sorry?"

  
  


"For making you do this. I know you feel like hell right now."

  
  


"I'm more worried about you than I am about myself. I'm only doing this for you because..." I stopped. Why was I doing it? I was practically leaving her out to die. "I can't."

  
  


"Can't what?"

  
  


"Leave you out here."

  
  


"You can. And you will." Her voice was caustic, betraying her sallow skin.

  
  


I sighed and picked up the man, throwing him over my shoulder. "Take care," I muttered. Her brain was muddled. She wasn't thinking clearly. But there's no way to move an adamant donkey.

  
  


As I walked back to town, I noticed the sky growing steadily black. It wasn't normal. But I didn't pay too much heed to that. There were plenty of other things to worry about.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The man turned out to be perfectly healthy; just a little disoriented. I had no idea what Meryl was so perturbed about. 

  
  


As I walked back, the night was an uncanny pitch black. Every light pierced the darkness with a penetrating brightness. 

  
  


I found her sleeping on the sand, and the color had returned to her face. Kneeling down, I shook her gently. "You okay?" 

  
  


She opened one eye and sat up. Stretching, she nodded and stood. "You came back fast. Did you get your wounds re-bandaged and stuff?" Her voice was resonant and firm.

  
  


"Yeah." 

  
  


"How are you feeling?"

  
  


"Alright, and you?"

  
  


"Same."

  
  


"I need to take you to the hospital."

  
  


She shook her head. "I'm fine now. Besides, I'd rather go to a club, wouldn't you?"

  
  


"W-wha?"

  
  


She smiled. "You know, dancing, drinks, stuff like that."

  
  


I put my hand on her forehead. "You must be running a fever or something."

  
  


She laughed. "Nah, I just feel so alive tonight. You know?"

  
  
  
  


"Dude, this is sweet, but, you and I, we're both not physically up to it tonight. Especially you."

  
  


"You have no idea." She grinned and took my hand, leading me back to town.

  
  


***

  
  


There were two clubs in town. She took me to the bigger one. The first thing she did there was order a drink.

  
  


She never drank. So she was slightly inebriated by the first mug. 

  
  


No one was really dancing. All of the couples were sitting and talking quietly. It was a tractable saloon; something really strange. 

  
  


People stared at her torn dress and she ruffled hair, but she didn't care. Why she didn't bother to change or shower before coming to the bar bemused me.

  
  


As she stepped onto the glazed wooden platform (raised two feet above the ground), her sharp steps echoed through the building. More people turned around to look at what she was doing, or trying to do.

  
  


And then it happened. A blur of white as I held my breath. She danced up there like I've never seen before in my life. Her lithe body with the flowing deluge of a dress absolutely swept the room into silence. The music was called "Evolution" by a deceased artist, Hamasaki Ayumi. She twirled her dress, and her arms flew everywhere about her. A nymph. She laughed as she gestured for me to join her. 

  
  


I shook my head. I couldn't dance. Not like that. Everyone turned to look at my stubborn ass. 

  
  


"Fine!" What the hell, it wasn't like these people were going to remember me.

  
  


I ascended onto the stage and froze. I seriously didn't know how to dance. She noticed and took my hand. "Just go with the flow," she grinned. I spun her around, and her laugh echoed through the silent room. 

  
  


A few couples stood up and hesitantly walked to the stage. After a minute of whispers, they got on the stage and started to dance as well. 

  
  
  
  


But no one danced half as well as my Meryl. Whoa there. I just said "my Meryl." She was luring me into her depths; her movement was hypnotic.

  
  


Then the tempo transmogrified. I didn't know the new song. But apparently, it was a slow one.

  
  


She placed her hands around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist. I could only make out certain excerpts of the song.

  
  


Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  


She shifted closer to me and closed her eyes.

  
  


And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

  
  


"Vash..." she whispered. I looked down at her.

  
  


Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

  
  


"I need to tell you something. Something really important," she said urgently.

  
  


I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad

Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

  
  


"What?" Maybe this was it. You know, that "moment" that every couple longs for. Well, we weren't really a couple then...

  
  


"I need to leave."

  
  


"What!?"

  
  


"I didn't take you here to dance, Vash. If I don't go with them, they'll kill you."

  
  


"Them?"

  
  


"I can't tell you who they are, but because of what I am-"

  
  


"Listen, I don't know what's happened to you, but ever since we visited that plant in our town-"

  
  


"Vash, please, after this song, I'll need to go."

  
  


"You know, after all this time, you should know that people can't kill me. I'm like Superman or something." I smiled. Maybe I can dissuade her.

  
  


She looked away. "It's not like that... it's just that I'd be jeopardizing you, Millie, Knives, and, well... my decision is made, Vash. There's nothing you can do to 'dissuade' me."

  
  


I froze. "'Dissuade?'"

  
  


"Isn't that what you said?"

  
  
  
  


"No, it wasn't. I thought that."

  
  


She grew stiff. "Vash, I-I'm leaving." She let go of me and started down the steps. I grabbed her arm.

  
  


"Meryl, there's something wrong about this."

  
  


She shook her head. "You're making this harder than it is. You've left me countless times before. Now I'm leaving you. And you've told me innumerable times that there isn't anything between us... So who the hell cares?"

  
  


"Millie does! I do!" 

  
  


She shrugged her way out of my grip. "Goodbye, Vash."

  
  


"MERYL!" The room hushed again and everyone stared at us. "Uh, Meryl, maybe we should..."

  
  


She smiled. "Yeah."

  
  


We walked out side by side. Then I led her away from the bar, into a darkened portion of town. Before I had the chance to turn around, her hands were thrown around my waist. She was gripping like it was the end of the world. And maybe it was.

  
  


"Meryl..." My voice was tender. I knew she was crying.

  
  


"Whatever you do, don't follow me. I-I'm sorry I'm acting this way, but..." She sounded like I did that time I had to say the same to her.

  
  


Her hands were torn from me, and when I turned around, she was gone.

  
  
  
  


A/N: The "slow" song, or at least the slow version of the song in this chapter is "Heaven" by DJ Sammy. It's purty. 

midnightoasis- Why thank you! :-)

SilverGunVM- I continued!! Yayy!! Also, more literary elements! ^_^ 

Puff2978- Thanks! ^.^

Phsyco Novelist- *hands reviewer a glass of water* hehe ^_^ 

kimmy- nope, definitely not my first fic. Is it really that bad? . lol, and yesh, Wolfwood is dead in my fic. I'm going by the anime, although I'm really starting to heart the manga. It's pure genius :-)

Witchitta- I updated!! And another cliffhanger!! XD  
  



End file.
